


Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

by Lsama_no_miko



Series: Jewel Senshi Saga [10]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko





	1. Chapter 1

Jewel Senshi  
By Sakura  
Part Eleven: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner - Part 1

Ariel put her head on Alan's chest. She felt him wrap his arm around her. She loved it when he held her tight against him. She loved the feel of his muscular chest and arms surrounding her.

The two had been living together ever since the incident with the Doom Tree. She insisted that he move into her house instead of her moving into his abandoned apartment building. It wasn't hard to convince him. He'd been more than willing to do anything for her.

It was because of her resemblance to Ann. She had hair a similar color to hers and somehow her eyes had the same sparkle as Ann did. He hadn't been able to totally forget her. Even now he was thinking of her. He stroked Ariel's hair hoping to forget that day in space.

 

They were on a barren planet somewhere in space. The Doom Tree was slowly withering away. So was Ann. There was no more energy left on the planet. Ann had refused to take energy from the tree.

"I'll be fine, Alan. The tree needs the energy more than I do," she kept saying.

There was no use arguing with her. Once Ann made her mind up, there was no turning back. He held her in his arms under the tree.  
"Don't worry Alan, I'm just tired. That's all. I just need to rest. Yes. I need to sleep." She put her head on his lap. He began to stroke her hair.  
"It'll be all right, my darling. We'll find another planet. One with more than enough energy for all of us." She closed her eyes. He went on stroking her. "We'll find a better planet. One that's a beautiful garden and you can have all the flowers you want Ann. Sleep, my love. Rest. You'll be stronger in the morning."

He couldn't remember falling asleep. When he awoke, he saw it was well past sunrise. Ann was still asleep in his lap. He gently picked her head up and rolled her on her back. He was surprised she hadn't woken up yet.

<She really must've been tired.> he thought. He bent and kissed her lips. Nothing.

"Ann? Ann, wake up, beloved. It's morning. Ann?" He gently shook her then began to shake harder. "Ann! Come on Ann! Don't do this to me! Don't leave me here! Ann! You've got to wake up! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn!" He pounded on her chest, but she was dead. Nothing would ever wake her again. He threw himself on her still body and sobbed as if his heart had been shattered. For it had.

 

Later, he dug a shallow grave and covered her with a cairn of stones. A seemlingly endless river of tears fell down his face.

"Ann, forgive me. I never meant for you to die here. I never meant for you to die at all. Don't worry, my love. I'll find a planet with more than enough energy for the Doom Tree. It's what you would have wanted. Maybe one day we'll be together again. Until then, wait for me. Farewell, my beloved. I love you." he knelt and kissed her exposed face one final time then placed the final stone on the cairn. His tears watered the stones.

He walked back to the tree.

"Doom Tree, it is time for us to leave this hunk of rock. I don't want you to end up like poor Ann. I don't want to lose the only friend I have left."

The tree began to float upwards and slowly began its departure. Alan held onto its branches as they drifted off in space in search of more planets.

 

Had he looked back at the grave, he would have noticed a small, red flower blooming. The flower opened revealing the upper half of a man. He began to laugh evilly as he watched the tree and Alan leave the planet.

"Oh Ann..." he whispered.

"Did you say something Alan?" asked Ariel rolling over so she could look at him.

"Whu? Oh Ariel. Good morning, love."

"Thinking about her again?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I know I should have been over her by now, but-"

"You're not. It's ok. I understand. It's been months since my parents died, and I'm still not over it. You really must have loved Ann a lot if you still think of her."

"I did. To tell the truth, Ariel, I still do. I love you too, but I still love Ann."

"It's ok. A wound that deep's gonna take years for it probably to heal. I don't mind. I'll be here for you, Alan. I want you to know that." She put her arms around him and held him tight. He was about to say something when the alarm clock went off.

"Damn! Why'd today have to be a school day!" she said as she sat up and turned it off.

"We could, you know, call in sick today," he said putting his hands around her waist.

"Sorry, love. Can't. We've got midterms remember?" she wriggled out of his grasp and began to get dressed.

"Well, maybe next time." He began to get dressed himself.

She left the room and brushed her teeth. When she came from the bathroom, she met Salem as she came down the stairs.

"Ohayo, Salem."

"Good morning, Ariel." he yawned. "Ariel we've got to talk."

"Wait for cat? There hasn't been any signs of youma or the Talamasca for months."

"It's not about that, Ariel."

"Oh? Then what is it about Salem?" she asked. She didn't like where this was heading. She had an idea what he wanted to talk about and she wasn't about to discuss it with him.

"Well, to be frank, I hope you and Alan are playing it safe."

"What do you mean? Safe about what?"

"Don't be coy with me girl. I know what you and Alan've been up to almost every night for the past few weeks."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Alan and I have been doing nothing."

"Nothing huh? Then I suppose I'm beginning to feel my age. Come off it Ariel! The noise you two make is enough to wake the dead!"

"I'm not going to stay here and listen to this! You're not my parent! I'm going to school!" She grabbed the knob and nearly pulled the front door off its hinges.

"Now? I hope you realize you've still got an hour before school starts," said Salem.

"Good! I've got some more studying time! Don't wait for me!" She stormed out, slamming the door.

"What's her problem?" said Salem as he went to the kitchen in search of food.

"What was all that about Salem?" asked Alan who heard the shouting.

"Uh, nothing."

"Salem, if you said something to upset Ariel, I swear, I will personally sell you to a catgut factory. I'm going after her."

He left Salem to be alone with his guilty conscience. "Gomen nasai, Ariel. I was just worried about you." He began to search for the catnip. "Now where did they hide it? Hey Skie, do you know where they put the catnip?"

 

Outside on the streets of Tokyo, Ariel was still fuming over what Salem had said. She failed to notice a young man with short silver hair and silver eyes watching her from the other side of the street.

<Arielle? It has to be. No one in the Millennium had hair that color.> the silver haired man thought as the magenta haired girl walked down the street. <If she's here, maybe the others are here too. Maybe SHE'S here.> He started to cross the street and approach the girl. Then he saw the look on her face. <Looks like she's in one of her moods. Might as well wait 'till later. Same old Arielle.> He smiled as he watched her dissappear down the street.

 

"Damn that Salem! Why did he have to be so blunt. I probably wouldn't have minded if he'd been less direct," she muttered under her breath.

"Ariel! Hey Ariel! Wait up!" said Alan as he ran down the street after her.

"Damn it Salem! I told you I didn't want to talk about it!" she spun around ready to kick the cat. "Alan! I'm sooo sorry! I thought you were that baka cat." She grabbed hold of him and kissed him.

"I could be a cat if you want me to, darling." He smiled. "'A rose by any other name would smell as sweet' but, never as sweet as you my queen." He handed her a rose the color of her hair.

"Oh Alan! It's beautiful! You're the sweetest man I've ever known!" She kissed him again.

"Let me pin it on you my love." He pinned the rose on her bow and it complimented her uniform beautifully.

"Thank you sooo much Alan. You always know how to cheer me up." She heard a low grumbling noise. She began to blush. "Oh dear, I was so mad, I forgot all about breakfast."

"Allow me to assist you by taking out for a meal, my lady." He offered his arm. She took it.

"I'd be honored kind sir." She giggled as they went in search of an open restaurant.

 

Later the two were walking down the street as a blonde haired blur whoosed past them.

"Uh-oh! There goes hurricane Usagi again. We'd better get a move on if we don't want to be late like her," said Ariel as she began to pick up her pace.

"You're right as always, my love," said Alan, and he followed her to their school.

 

They managed to make it to class on time. Ms. Haruna was taking attendance as Usagi tried to sneak in again.

"Melvin?"

"Present," answered the class nerd.

"Naru?"

"Here!" came a nasal voice with a thick Brooklyn accent.

Ms. Haruna heard Usagi's stomach growl as she snuck by her. "Usagi! You're late again!! It's another detention for you young lady!"

Usagi sadly went to her desk and sat down.

"Skipped breakfast again, Usagi-chan?" whispered Naru.

"Ms. Haruna, there's a phone call for you," said a secretary.

"Thanks Sarah. Class take a five minute study hall. I'll be right back."

As soon as Ms. Haruna had stepped out of the classroom, the students began to collect in groups and gossip.

 

"Hello?" said Ms. Haruna into the receiver. "Keith! I thought you had to fly to Australia today. Oh you're flight was cancelled? What? Sure I'd like to go out for dinner tonight? You made reservations at that new French restaurant? Great! You'll pick me up at six-thirty? Sure I don't mind the last minute notice. I'll see you at six-thirty. Bye." She could barely contain her excitement. In fact she couldn't at all she whooped and jumped for joy to the astonishment of the office staff.

"Gomen nasai," she said sheepishly and quickly ran out of the office.

 

"All right class, settle down," said Ms. Haruna with a huge smile on her face.

"Looks like she's got a hot date for tonight, Naru-chan. Now I can sleep without getting into trouble," Usagi whispered to her friend.

"Oh, Usagi-chan, you're impossible," whispered Ami.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Something has come up and I won't be able to teach this afternoon. Since we can't get a substitute at such short notice, you all will have to go home after the lunch bell."

The whole class cheered, except for Ami and Melvin (of course). "Told you so," said Usagi to Naru.

"All right, that's enough! Let's get started. I'd like to cover as much as possible," said Ms. Haruna and she began to write on the blackboard.

 

"So Ames, watcha going to do?" asked Usagi.

Usagi and some of her classmates were outside discussing what they were going to do for the rest of the day.

"I'm going to the library so I can catch up on my physics."

"Geez, Ami all you do is study. You really gotta lighten up girl." said Ariel. "I'm taking Alan on a shopping spree at the mall."

"Hey maybe I'll meetcha there later. I'm going to Crown's to see if there's any new games," said Usagi.

"Usagi-chan you really should be studying. I know you failed your English test. Hey! You want me to tutor you?" asked Melvin.

"Get lost Melvin," she answered. "You wanna go with me Naru-chan?"

"Can't. Maxfield's taking me out for lunch today. I wasn't going to tell anyone because I'd get into trouble if I left school. But now it doesn't matter."

"It must be getting serious if you're always going out with him, Naru-chan."

"Usagi-chan!" she blushed profusely.

"Hey, I'll go with you Usagi-chan. I need to brush up on my coordination," said Makoto.

"Your coordination or your relationship with Andrew, Makoto?" smirked Ariel.

"Hey! Keep your nose out of it, Ariel. This has nothing to do with Andrew. You know he's got a girlfriend."

  "Yeah and she's in Africa."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she glared at the magenta haired girl.

Ami saw Makoto was ready to kill her and thought she'd better do something about it. "Why don't we get started. We're wasting the day just standing here and talking."

"You're right Ame! Let's go Alan!" Ariel grabbed Alan's arm and pulled him off in the direction of the mall.

"Well, I'd better go. I've got a lot of studying to do plus a history paper," said Ami and she left for the library.

"Well, see ya later Naru-chan. C'mon Usagi-chan." said Makoto. She and Usagi went to Crown's. Leaving Naru alone to wait for her boyfriend. A few moments later, he showed up.

"There you are Naru. Where is everybody?" he asked after he noticed how quiet it was. Usually you could hear Usagi laughing or crying about some silly thing around lunch time.

"Ms. H. had a date for tonight, so she gave us a half day. Everyone just left."

"Well, then no one will mind if you leave with me. Shall we go?" he offered his arm.

"Sure," she said taking his arm and left with him for their lunch date.

 

At the mall:  
Ariel was having a ball going from store to store trying everything that caught her fancy. Alan however, was not. He got stuck with the packages, as usual, but he really didn't mind. As long as she was happy, he was happy.

"Ariel how long are you going to be in there?" he asked as Ariel struggled with a dress she had found.

"Almost finished, dear. Would you do me a favor and hold this for me?" she tossed her purse over the door and it landed on the packages causing them to fall out of his arms.

"Um, sure." he said and picked up the packages.

Moments later, Ariel came out wearing a strapless, magenta dress. "Ta-da!"

Alan gave an appreciative whistle as she turned around for him. 

"You like it?"

"Very much."

"Good." She went back into the dressing stall and came back out a few minutes later carrying the dress. "I'll take this dress," she told the saleslady and paid for it.

Later Alan began to feel a little hungry, not to mention tired from carrying all her packages. "Um, Ariel, do you think we should get something to eat now?"

"Just as soon as I find some shoes to go with those dresses I brought," she said. "Tell you what, if you're tired, why don't you sit here and wait for me. I won't be too long. 'Kay?"

"I'm not tired. I just thought you might be hungry."

"You're so sweet," she kissed him on the cheek. "Go sit down and wait for me. I won't be long." She went off to a nearby shoe store.

Left with nothing else to do, Alan went and sat down on a bench where a similiarally tired young man was sitting. He had long, shaggy brown hair that dangled over his eyes and he too was loaded with packages.

"Your girl got you carrying her things for you too huh?" he said as Alan sat down with a sigh.

"Yeah. She's a real shopaholic. But I can't help loving her."

"Me too. Only she's not really my girl. She doesn't even know I exist most of the time. My name's Chad by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alan." They shook hands.

"CHAD!!! There you are! C'mon you're wasting time sitting there," said a black haired girl in a red dress. "Let's get going! Grandpa's going to have a fit if we're not back in time for dinner!"

"Comin' Rei! Maybe I'll see you around!" he called to Alan as he gathered up the packages and followed Rei. "Later, dude!"

"Hello Alan," said an all too familiar voice behind him.

"ANN!!!!" He turned around and there she was. Just as she had been when he last saw her. She was still wearing her red outfit. In her hair was a red flower. "What are you doing here?! I-I thought you died!" He embraced her, overjoyed she was alive.

"It was hard to find you, my love. Very hard. How long have you been here? Is the Doom Tree all right?"

"Don't worry Ann, the tree's fine. In fact it's doing great. Maybe I'll take you to see it sometime."

"I'm glad to hear that, darling. Why can't I see it now?"

"Well, um, it's because, well I'm kind of busy now."

"Oh? With what? Hey what's all that stuff?" She finally noticed all the packages near him.

"These? They're um -"

"Alan you won't believe it I found all the shoes I needed! And in one store! How 'bout getting some food now? Oh, hi."

"Alan, who's this human? And what's she doing here with you?" said Ann glaring at Ariel.

"Uh, Ann, this is Ariel. Ariel this is Ann."

"Hi. Alan's told me all about you. It's nice to finally meet you," she said extending her hand. "Isn't she supposed to be dead?" she whispered to Alan.

"Alan! How could you?!! After all we've been through!"

"Ann, I swear I didn't know you were alive."

"Ann, that girl has done something to him. She must be punished," whispered a tiny figure within the flower. Her eyes began to glow and she became even more furious.

"Get away from him you hussy!" she blasted Ariel knocking her unconscious.

"Ariel!" Alan ran to help her. "Ann how could you do this? She's done nothing to you. Please listen to me."

"No you listen to me Alan! That slut's done something to your mind. She's trying to take you away from me!"

"Ann, please. I beg you, stop this."

"I'm sorry, Alan." She blasted him and he too fell unconscious. He began to glow and then disappeared. Seconds later he reappeared in Ann's arms. "This is for your own good, my love." She kissed him then disappeared in a swirl of lily petals.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

"Are you all right Arielle?" she heard a voice say as she struggled back to consciousness. She opened her eyes and saw a man with short silver hair bending over her.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" she managed to ask once her head stopped spinning.

"Thank Serenity you're not hurt badly. What happened Arielle?" he said helping her to her feet. 

"Just a minute buddy. Just who the hell are you?!" she said expecting more trouble. "You don't feel like one of those Talamasca creeps."

"Lady Arielle, don't you remember me at all? It's me Prince Tilion. The princess's brother."

"Tilion? That's right. Serenity did have a brother named Tilion. What are you doing here?"

"That can wait, my lady. First I'd like to know what just happened."

"Looks like my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend showed up and went ballistic when she saw me with him." She finally remembered Alan. "My God! Alan! Where's Alan?!" she frantically searched the area for him but could find no sign of Alan.

"Lady Arielle, I'm afraid the alien took your friend and disappeared. I would've saved him, but they vanished before I could reach them. I'm sorry."

"No! Alan! I've got to find him!" she rushed out of the mall, Tilion grabbed her arm before she could go any further.

"Forgive me my lady, but I can not let you go alone. No telling what that alien's capable of."

"Huh? Right! How could I be so stupid!" she slapped her forehead. "I gotta call the others. This is not a simple kidnapping case here. You're not in New York anymore Ariel." she reached for she SD Venus pin in her purse.

"The others? The senshi? Are they here? You must tell me, my lady? How many of us survived the attack?" said Tilion with utter shock on his face.

"Not now Tilion! This isn't the time or place for this. And stop calling me 'my lady'. My name's Ariel!" she put the pin on her blouse and lightly pressed it. A faint beep sounded and she began to call the other senshi. "De, Mara, Naru, Opal, anybody! Can you guys hear me?"

 

Opal was in the middle of a class when her communicator beeped. Lucky for her the professor had his back toward the class. She picked up her notebook and bag and snuck out of the class as soon as she heard the beep. 

"Ariel? What's wrong? What happened?" she whispered after lightly touching a pin on her shirt.

"Just come to my place. I can't talk about it here."

"Hold on Ariel. I'm on my way. I'll get Raistlin." she rushed down the hall and out of the building towards the campus greenhouse. <Something terrible must have happened. I've never heard her sound so desperate before.>

"Opal!" Raistlin said as his girlfriend burst into the greenhouse. He knew something was wrong from the expression on her face. "No need to tell me, love. Just tell me where to go."

The two quickly ran for his car and leapt into it. Within seconds they were speeding to Ariel's house.  


"Naru, Mara, De, come in you guys!" 

"Maxfield, can I see you for a second?" Naru said coming from behind her mother's store. 

"What's wrong Naru-chan?" he asked once they left the store.

"Shh. Ariel, what's up?" she asked her SD Mercury pin.

"It's Alan! Just come to my place, okay? Opal's on her way." Ariel sounded heartbroken.

"She sounds terrible. What happened Ariel?" asked Nephrite.

"Just get over here!" was all she could say.

"I'll call Mara and De. We'll be right there."said Naru.

"I'll drive you over as soon as you've reached Mara and De." he said.

"No way Neffy. You've got to stay here and cover for me if mom shows up. Bye!" she quick kissed him and ran out of the store before he could even think of anything to stop her.

 

"Mara! De! It's Naru! Don't answer, just get over to Ariel's ASAP!"

"C'mon De! We've got senshi business!" said a raven haired girl as she pulled her pale blue haired companion out of the arcade.

"Aww De! I almost got that Sailor Moon doll!" she whined as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

 

"I'm sure he's ok. Ariel, don't worry you'll get him back." said Salem. He was watching her pace back and forward across the kitchen. <She's really taking this hard. This must be what Princess Serenity went through when Beryl kidnapped Endymion.>

"How can you be so calm Salem! She's got him and we don't even know where she took him!"

"My lady, Ariel, you must calm down. Otherwise you won't be able to think clearly." said Tilion.

"I'm thinking perfectly clear buster! Who do you think you are to tell me to calm down! He's not your boyfriend, he's mine!"

"Ariel, please. Listen to yourself," said Salem.

"Why should I listen to any of you? How do I know you're not in cahoots with that bitch!" she balled her fist and aimed for Tilion. He caught her wrist before the punch landed on his face.

"Ariel, please you have to trust me. If I were on her side, I could've killed you to make sure you didn't follow," said the silver haired prince.

"He's got a point there," added the cat.

"All right. I'll wait for the others to show up then, I'll kill that bitch!" she punched her hand.

"Ariel what's going on?" said several voices all at once. The other senshi had managed to get to her house at the same time.

"I can explain a little but I'm afraid she's not in any condition to give a full explanation right now," said Tilion surveying the group in the kitchen. His eyes stopped when they met a pair of pale blue ones.

"Just who the hell are you?!" asked Mara; fighting pose ready.

"T-Tilion?! What are you doing here!" said De. She burst from Mara's grasp and rushed to the stranger.

"Deana? Is that really you?" he couldn't believe his eyes. <Oh Gods, let it be her.> he prayed.

"Well someone tell me what the hell's going on!!!" yelled Mara.

"Well, he claims to be Prince Tilion. Princess Serenity's brother. But I think De just confirmed it," said Salem smirking at the happy couple.

Mara's and Opal's eyes went wide. Mara went up to him and stared at his forehead, then brushed her fingers across it. Make up came off on her hand and under his silver bangs was a gold crescent moon.

"It is you! Welcome to Tokyo, your highness," said Opal.

"Hey doesn't anyone care about me?!!" cried Ariel bringing everyone's attention back to her. They all had sweatdrops over their heads.

"What's wrong Ariel? You sounded worse than Usagi-chan when she loses at the Sailor V game," asked Naru putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"We're here so, spill," said Mara.

Opal glared at her. "Can't you be a little more considerate?"

"Sorry. Tell us, what's wrong?"

"Alan!" she sobbed then started crying her heart out. It was minutes before anyone could get a clear answer out of her.

 

"The last thing I remember was that bitch blasted me. When I woke up, Tilion was standing over me." Ariel finally managed to tell her friends what had happened at the mall.

"Well, I guess we should head back to the mall. Maybe she left some clues," said Naru.

"Don't think it'll help much. I scanned the area around Ariel and found nothing," said Tilion.

"Is this what she looks like?" asked Opal holding up a sketch she made of Ann. 

"Yeah. That's her all right. But she had a flower in her hair. On that side." Ariel said pointing at the sketch.

"Can you discribe it to me? Maybe I could sketch it in. After all it may be a clue," said Opal taking back her sketch and picking up her pencil.

"Excellent idea Opal! This flower may tell us where she's taken Alan," said Salem hopping onto her lap.

Ariel described the flower as Opal's pencil flew across the paper. When she finished the flower, Salem looked up and stared at it.

"Is this the flower she had?" asked Opal once again holding up her sketch. 

"That's the one!" said Ariel.

"My god! That's a Kisenin flower!" said Raistlin. "I thought they were all extinct."

"What's a Kise- whachamacallit?" asked Naru.

"Kisenin flower, Naru," said Salem hopping from Opal's lap onto the table. "It's an extremely rare and deadly flower."

"How can a flower be deadly?" asked De staring at Opal's sketch.

"Believe me. This one is. It's not poisonous or anything. At least not in the way you would consider poisonous," said Raistlin.

"What do you mean Raist?" asked Mara.

"What he means is that Kisenin flowers poison the minds of those with weak wills," said Salem.

"It brainwashes people?" said Naru.

"Exactly. Kisenin finds someone with a weak will then possesses him. Once possessed the person's darkside grows stronger. He becomes consumed with hatred," said Raistlin.

"Then the person goes on to infect other people until an entire planet is under Kisenin's influence. Eventually the planet is destroyed," Salem continued. "Many planets have been destroyed by a Kisenin flower."

"Now that you mention it, I think that's what may have happened back home on Nemesis," said Raistlin. "Anyway that's not important. What is that, we sort of know what we're up against and, that not only Alan but the entire planet is in great danger."

"That's what's causing all this fuss? A flower?!" said De who still didn't get it because she was too busy staring at Tilion.

"Get with the program De! This is no time to be making gaga eyes at Mr. Mysterious over there!" said Mara. Both De and Tilion began turning red.

"Right we gotta go save my Alan before that weed infects him!" said Ariel bursting out of her seat.

"Hold it right there Ariel!" said Naru.

"We don't even know where Ann is," said Tilion.

"I think I do," said a voice from the doorway. They all turned and saw-

"Nephrite! What are you doing here? I thought I told you to cover for me," said Naru.

"I was listening to the news on the radio and I heard them mention a meteor heading for Earth. I know there shouldn't be any meteors in the area. At least not for another few months. So I came here to warn you."

"How do you know there aren't supposed to be any meteors around?" asked Tilion. 

"A pleasure to see you again your highness. You should know by now that my powers involve the stars and such."

"You know each other?" said Ariel, staring at Nephrite and Tilion.

"Yes, we've met on a few diplomatic missions," said Tilion only just now remembering Jupiter's prince.

"Anyway that meteor just might be where this Ann is," said Nephrite.

"Ok. Let's go then," said Ariel.

"Wait we can't really be sure that's where she is," said Mara.

"Yeah, and we can't breathe in space. There's no air," said De.

"I think you can. I'm not really sure. My memory's still a little swiss cheesed, you know," said Salem.

"Well, air or no air, I'm going after that bitch and getting MY boyfriend back," said Ariel jumping from her chair again and raised her hand. "Garnet Pow-"

"Wait! Ariel, shouldn't we at least check into this meteor thing before we go charging in? Maybe Amy's computer can tell us more about it," tried Naru.

"NO!!! I'm going and that's final! If you chickens want to stay that's fine. I'm going to get him so stand out of my way! Garnet Power, Make Up!" her body disappeared into a magenta colored light and her clothes changed to her sailor fuku.

"Might as well transform now. There's no way of getting there without a Sailor Teleport and she needs all of us for that," said Opal. The others reluctantly agreed. They would try to reach the meteor with a Sailor Teleport. Opal raised her hand. "Opal Power, Make Up!"

"Amber Power, Make Up!" shouted Naru.

"Onyx Power, Make Up!" said Mara.

"Moon Power, Make Up!" yelled De.

The girls' bodies disappeared into white, amber, black, and pale blue beams of light only to reappear seconds later wearing their senshi fuku.

Raistlin took out a diamond rose and transformed into The Diamond Knight. Tilion and Nephrite transformed into their true forms as well. Nephrite was wearing a uniform similar to his old negaverse one except it was green and brown with a cape. Tilion now wore armor similar to Prince Endymion's except it was white and had no cape.

"Neffy, just what do you think you're doing?" said Naru.

"We're going with you Naru-chan. I'm not going to let you go off somewhere you can get hurt."

"Well, I can take care of myself now. But, I'm not gonna try and stop you. I've learned by now how stubborn you are. You can come just try not to get in our way, ok?" said Naru

<Was that Naru or Princess Naru talking? She's really changed now she's got her memory back.> he thought.

"Well, are you boys coming or not?" asked Ariel getting extremely impatient.

"We are," said Tilion stepping into the circle of women.

Just as Nephrite and The Diamond Knight were about to join him, there was a crash from one of the nearby rooms.

 


	3. Part 3

Part 3

There was a crash from one of the nearby rooms. "I'll get that. It's probably just Skie," said Salem.

"Uh, uh. Either we all go or we don't go," said Mara. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

The Jewel Senshi and their boyfriends went to investigate the crash.

What they saw was a potted plant that had been knocked off the fireplace mantle.

"See, Salem was right. It was just Skie. She must've knocked the plant over," said De.

"If it was just Skie, then where is she?" asked Mara still picking up negavibes.

"Skie! Where are you kid? Come on out. We're not mad." called Salem. No answer came.

The senshi searched the room. "Here she is," said Ariel.

The little sky blue kitten was hiding under the couch shaking with fear.

"Aww, the poor thing's scared to death. What's the matter baby?" asekd De reaching for the frightened kitten. "Ow! She scratched me!"

"Something's got her really spooked, and it's not just the plant," remarked Salem.

"Real mind there, Salem," sneered Mara.

"Hey! Something's got me!" screamed Naru.

The others turned to where she was standing and saw that the plant had wrapped a vine around her leg. The flower in the broken pot got up on its roots and grew. As it grew, it formed a head, arms and torso of a woman with its petals on her back. The youma began to drain her energy.

"Help me someone! Get this thing offa me!" Naru yelled.

"Naru!" Nephrite pulled out his sword and lunged at the youma. He sliced through the vine surrounding her leg and caught her as she began to faint. "I've got you Naru-chan."

The youma's arms turned to a mess of vines and began thrashing about trying to snatch more victims. A vine caught Mara, Opal, Raistlin, and Tilion and began to choke them.

"Moonstone! Destroy that thing! Now!" yelled Salem.

"Moon discus... MAGIC!" She threw her skirt's jewel at the vines and it grew into a razor-sharp frisbee. The frisbee boomeranged and cut the senshi free.

"Nice shot De. How 'bout aiming for my neck next time," said Mara.

"That's not the time for this," said Opal. "Kill it now Moonstone while you still have a chance!"

"Amber... GLUE!" said Sailor Amber, who had recovered from her brief power drain. A sticky amber colored substance covered the youma and stuck it to the floor, temporally immobilizing it. "Go ahead and whack this weed De! I've given some more time here."

"Moon Beam Blast!" she held up her bow's jewel and a beam of concentrated moonlight struck the youma's chest. But it didn't entirely kill it. "Hey no fair! You're supposed to die!"

"Let me try. Tilion, Nephrite, Garnet, you guys have better not look. This is going to get rather messy," said Opal. "Opal...SHOWER!" Thousands of opals sprayed from her fingers and landed on the youma. They burst once they touched the youma's skin and covered her with a highly corrosive acid. The youma screamed in pain as the acid ate through her until nothing was left but a dead flower.

"My god what was that thing?" asked De careful not to go near it.

"It doesn't matter. It was just a test to see if our experiment will work. Now it looks like it would as long as there's no one like you left!" said a female voice.

They turned to see Ann standing in the hall.

"YOU!" said Garnet. "Give back my Alan you bitch!"

"YOUR Alan? He's MY Alan human! Wait a sec, you're that slut that stole Alan from me!" She did a lame Freddy Kreuger impersonation, (If you've seen the R movie, you know what I'm talking about) and lunged at Ariel. Tilion stepped in front of her and slashed through Ann's knives with his sword.

"Alan belongs to me now human. Anyway looks like you've found a new boyfriend," Ann said sneering at Tilion.

"What have you done with Alan?!" demanded Amber.

"I've taken him where you'll never reach him. And when we're done with this planet, you won't have to worry about him any more."

"And why is that?" asked Opal.

"YOU'LL BE DEAD! FOLLOW ME IF YOU DARE TO END YOUR PATHETIC LIVES SOONER!" With that, Ann dissappeared in a swirl of lily petals.

"I'm going after her!" said Garnet.

"Sure you're up to it Ariel?" asked Salem.

"I have to be. HE'S counting on me! All right guys let's get this teleport over with." They formed another circle and the men got in the middle of it. The five girls closed their eyes and concentrated. Outside, a full moon came out of the clouds and a beam shone through a window enveloping them.

"Sailor... TELEPORT!" shouted Salem. The senshi and their boyfriends vanished in a multicolored light. Salem went to comfort Skie who was still hiding under the couch. "Good luck Jewel Senshi. Bring him back safe," he said looking to where they were.

 

On the Meteor:

Alan woke to find himself floating in some kind of liquid. He looked for a way out of the liquid and found none. The liquid seemed to be encased in some kind of crystal. He punched the crystal but only managed to hurt his hand. He began to try again. Then he saw-

"Ann! Ann let me out of here!" his voice was muted because of the crystal.

"I can't darling, not yet. You're still not healed from your injuries. You should have listened to me, my love," she said touching the crystal where his cheek was.

"Why are you doing this Ann? Can't you see my love for you has changed? I don't love you the same way as-"

"As you do her? You definitely have to stay in there," she said. "That slut's poisoned your mind against me."

"Ann, please, let me go," he begged.

"I will, all in good time my darling," she said. He saw her eyes were glowing and pink mist was emanating from the flower in her hair. The mist formed into a man who had his hands around her waist. She walked away smiling a evil smile.

"Ann! Ann!" he called over and over but, she refused to listen to his pleas. Ann, I'm so sorry. I should have checked on you.

 

Meanwhile the Jewel Senshi have landed on the meteor just as it opened to reveal thousands upon thousands of flowers covering every inch of the surface.

"Oh great more of those damn weeds!" said an extremely unhappy Onyx.

"I don't care about those things all I want is my Alan back!" said Garnet.

"Any ideas where he could be?" asked Nephrite.

"Quiet guys! I'm trying to concentrate here!" said Onyx. She closed her eyes and tried to use what she nicknamed 'The Force' to find Alan. Very much like when she 'found' Jadeite.

**_Alan? It's me Mara. Can you hear me?_** came a voice into his head. At first he thought he was hearing things. But when the voice repeated itself, he answered her back.

_Mara! How'd you find me?_

**_Never mind that. Are you ok? Ariel's goin' crazy from worrying._ **

_I'm fine, I guess. If you call floating in liquid, trapped inside a crystal ok._

**_We'll get you outta there. I'm here with the senshi._ **

_Don't! Ann's gone insane! She'll kill you if you even try to free me!_

_**Don't worry**_! her voice faded into silence.

_Mara! Mara! Don't waste your lives like this! Mara!_ he called but she could no longer hear him. _Damn! I've got to get out of this thing._

Mara collapsed from using too much of her energy. Tilion caught her. "I'm ok. I was just hard for me to reach him. But I did it," she said leaning on Tilion's shoulder.

"Is he ok? Is he alive? Where is he? Tell me Mara! Tell me now!" said Ariel grabbing hold of her collar.

"I will as soon as you let go of me Ariel."

"Sorry," she let go of Onyx's collar, sweatdropping.

"Thanks. He's alive, but he's weak. That much I could tell. He said something about being trapped in a crystal. I felt his prescence coming from that direction," she pointed to an area they had not yet seen.

In the middle of the field of flowers, stood what appeared to be a crystal.

"Alan!" Garnet ran toward the crystal. Opal blocked her path and Moonstone and Amber held her back.

"Don't it might be a trap," said Opal.

"No need to worry about that. I'd never use dear Alan as a trap," came Ann's voice from nowhere.

"Huh?" said Moonstone and spun around looking for the voice.

Ann materialized in a swirl of lily petals.

"I can't believe you'd come all the way up here. I guess you decided to die before your planet becomes a wonderful garden. Such a pity you or anyone else won't be there to see it." She snapped her fingers and hundreds of youma just like the one in Ariel's house grew from the flowers.

"They're surrounding us. Get ready for a fight guys," said Diamond Knight.

"Opal... SHOWER!" said Opal and spun her attack in an arc.

"Onyx Beam... FIRE!" she followed Opal's lead.

"Moon Beam... BLAST!" said Moonstone.

Naru felt a strange new power flowing though her body. She held her arms out at her sides as she began her new attack. "Amber... FOSSILIZATION!" she brought her hands together and the youma facing her, were encased in amber. Very much like countless other plants and insects back home on Earth. "Whoa. Awesome," she managed to say once her jaw closed.

"Garnet..." Garnet raised her hands above her hands and formed a heart with her cupped hands. "Heart..." she brought her pointer fingers together and formed a 'gun' with her hands. "BEAM!" A red beam of hearts shot from her 'gun' and she swun in an arc.

The guys were holding their own with their swords and Diamond Knight's diamond roses.

Soon almost all the youma were destroyed. Seeing that her flowers were dying, Ann made them sink back under the flowers.

"All right! We got them!" yelled Moonstone.

"Um... guys I'm getting a major bad feeling about this," said Onyx, shivering.

As soon as she said that, a huge tidal wave of youma shot into the air in front of thiem and began to fall towards them, hoping to bury the senshi alive.

"Everyone scatter!" shouted Nephrite, grabbing Amber and teleporting her to safety. Tilion and Raistlin followed suit and teleported out of there with Moonstone and Opal. Only Onyx, and Garnet were left to run for their lives.

Barely escaping the tidal wave as it hit the ground, Garnet panted, desperately trying to catch her breath. Beside her Onyx lay amongst the flowers also out of breath.

"I feel like I've run every single marathon in the world at once," said the raven haired senshi between gasps.

The guys returned with their girlfriends moments later. "Is everyone all right," asked Tilion. The senshi nodded. "Good because it isn't over yet," he said. "De can you use your Moondust?"

"I think so," she said. "I need you to make us invisible."

"Why?"

"Don't be such a ditz, De do it!" said Onyx.

De began to cry, but Tilion quickly stopped her with a kiss on the cheek. "Please love, hurry before they attack again."

She blushed then readied her power. "Moondust... Sparkle!" thousands of iridescent confetti covered the senshi and their guardians. All except for the Diamond Knight who had his own way of turning himself invisible.

"Here's the plan," said Tilion once they were no longer visible. "Half of us will free Alan and the other half stays here to draw her fire."

"You think it'll work?" said Garnet.

"Please, Arielle. You'll have to trust me."

"All right, but I'm going to free Alan," she said determined to save her love.

"I'll go with you," said Opal.

"Count me in too," said Onyx.

"I'm going too," came the Diamond Knight's voice.

"I guess the rest of us stays here, ne?" said Amber.

"Good luck," said Tilion.

The others stood silently as the sound of footsteps faded away.

Garnet's team reached the crystal with no problems. The sounds of a battle could be heard in the distance. "Oh Alan, what did she do to you?" said Garnet touching the crystal.

At the sound of his girlfriend's voice, the young man inside looked up. "Ariel? Is that you? Where are you?" he called looking for her when he saw nothing.

"I'm right here. De made us invisible," she said.

"What do you mean invisible?"

"There's no time, Garnet! We've got to get him out of there and fast!" said the Diamond Knight.

"He's right," came Onyx's voice.

"How do we get him out?" said Garnet.

"How about we do what we did when we freed, Jed?" asked the Diamond Knight, seeing this was a similar situation.

"Good idea!" said Onyx and stepped aside from the crystal.

"You've better move away Ariel," she warned.

"Huh?"

"Um... you better move unless you want one of his roses in your body," said Moonstone.

"Gotcha!" Garnet quickly stepped well away from the crystal and blinked as a flash of light passed by and there was a cracking sound from the crystal.

"Whatever you guys did worked, but it's not enough. It only cracked this thing," said Alan.

"Get ready Alan. I'll have you out in a jiff," called Garnet.

The three senshi combined their beam attacks and the sheer force of the beams struck the crack and forced it wide open, causing the liquid to stream out and Alan to fall onto the flowers.

"Alan are you all right?" Garnet ran to him and held onto him, now visible due to the liquid washing the confetti off.

"I guess. I'll be fine," he said once he got to his feet.

"Let's go, guys. We've got a weed to pull!" said Onyx, not wanting to waste time on romance.

Nodding, Garnet reluctantly let go of her boyfriend and followed the other senshi towards where they left the other team.

Alan chose to stay behind, knowing he could do nothing against his former lover. "Please be careful, Ariel," he whispered.


	4. Part 4

Jewel Senshi  
Part Eleven: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner - Part 4

"Come on out! Show yourselves!" yelled Ann annoyed that she couldn't figure out where the attacks were coming from.

"You want us? Come and get us, you bitch!" yelled Garnet standing behind the pink haired alien. Taking their cue from the magenta haired girl, the other senshi dusted the confetti off revealing themselves next to her.

"YOU!!! You'll die for stealing my, Alan!" she said glaring at Garnet.

Ann let out an energy blast of such force, that the senshi were knocked backwards several feet and knocked unconscious. Only Garnet, Diamond Knight, and Tilion remained awake. They struggled to their feet.

"Ann, I don't want to fight you, none of us do. Please listen to us," said Garnet.

"You've got to get rid of that flower. Don't let it destroy another planet like it did to mine," said Diamond Knight.

"Please believe us. We're here to help," said Tilion, now visible.

"It's that flower that's lying to you not us!" said Garnet. "Would Alan leave you behind if he knew you were alive? Is that what a friend would do? A lover?"

Ann's head began swimming. She cried out in pain and held her head in her hands. Images of her and Alan together as children, then as adults with the Doom Tree. Then she saw the day of her 'death'. Saw the tears running down Alan's cheeks as her kissed her for the last time. Then she remembered the day when Kisenin woke her. Remembered trying to fight off its influence. She screamed again fighting against the evil flower.

"Raistlin! Now while we've still got a chance! Aim for the flower!" shouted Garnet.

The Diamond Knight drew out a rose and it flashed as he threw it. His aim had been true and it struck the heart of the Kisenin flower, causing it to scream and disappear in a blast of smoke. Ann, having lost the battle, yet again, fell unconscious.

Alan sensing something had happened to her, ran to his former friend. "Ann!" He placed her head against his chest. "Ann!" A tear fell onto her face. Her eyes opened and she smiled weakly at him. "Alan, my love, forgive me. I failed."

"Ann, don't talk now. We'll get you healed. Ariel get De. We need her help!" Alan held tighter onto Ann. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Garnet ran to wake Moonstone. "C'mon De! Wake up!"

"No I won't darling. I can feel myself dying. I haven't much longer, love. I just want you to know that I will always love you. And that no matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you. If you choose the human over me again, I'll try not to get too upset. I can see how you really feel about me now. Please say you forgive me, Alan."

"I do Ann. I forgive you. It wasn't you, it was that flower controlling you." "Arigato, Alan." Her body began to fade.

"Hang on, Ann! You've got to hang on!"

"Sayonara, onii-chan. I... will always... love..." She never got to finish that sentence. Her body faded away and all that was left of her was a swirl of lily petals.

"Gomen nasai, Ann. Farewell, my love." He kissed a lily petal and let it float off in space with the others. Ariel put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Alan, we couldn't wake De in time." she said.

"I could've saved her. I could've saved her." Moonstone kept repeating over and over.

"It's not your fault De. I don't think she wanted to be healed," said Alan, tears in his eyes.

"I doubt any healing would've worked anyway," said Diamond Knight.

"What do you mean Raist?" asked Amber.

"What I think he's saying is that Ann was already dead. The Kisenin revived her with its energy and when it died, its energy began to leave her," said Tilion.

"That's what it looked like to me, I've heard of similar lifeforms when I was in the negaverse, but I've never really seen one till now," said Opal.

"Alan, if there's anything we can do -" began Nephrite.

"Thank you, Nephrite. But I think I'll be fine now. That is with Ariel's help." He hugged the magenta haired senshi, and she kissed him.

"Ahem," said Onyx clearing her throat. "I'd hate to interrupt you love birds, but haven't you forgotten we're still out in space on a meteor?"

"Right. I think we all can go home now. You guys ok?" said Garnet who finally remembered what happened to her friends.

"We're a little beaten, but we'll manage," said Diamond Knight.

The Jewel Senshi formed a circle with the guys in the center. Moments later, they teleported back home to the earth.

 

"Neffy, what's going to happen with the meteor?" asked Naru.

"I don't really know, love. My guess is that it'll stay in orbit until the sun's gravity pulls it away," he said putting his arm around her.

The two were at his mansion, watching one of Zoisite's anime. A romantic fantasy about alien scientists from the moon, being Reincarnated on the earth, Please Save My Earth.

"How is Alan doing, Naru-chan?"

"He's still a little upset over Ann's death, but he's gonna pull through. Ariel's more than enough to make him forget," she giggled. She put her head on his shoulder as they continued to watch the movie.

  
"No way! You're my brother from the Moon Kingdom?! Wow! This is wicked cool!" said Usagi. She ran up to and gave the silver haired man a huge bear hug.

"This is amazing. I never would have imagined our princess had a brother," said Ami. "I wonder why we didn't remember him."

"You know now that Prince Tilion's here, I'm beginning to remember some more of my life on the moon," said Rei.

"Me too," said Minako. "Nice to meet you!" she said to him and stuck out her hand.

"My pleasure, your highness," he said kissing Minako's hand, causing her to blush. "Please call me Mina."

"I'm - " began Rei.

"I know who all of you are," he said.

"But how?" asked Ami.

"Unlike the rest of you, when I reached fourteen, my memories started to come back. Also you all have the same faces you did in the past."

"Prince Tilion, do you know if Topaz is alive or not?" asked Makoto.

"Who?!!" said Ami, Rei, Minako and Usagi.

"He was my... boyfriend back then," said the auburn haired girl, blushing.

"I'm sorry Lady Jupiter, I don't know. As far as I know, all the people perished during the past few attacks. I'm sorry, I can't help you," he said sadly.

"It's ok. I guess he'll either show up or I'll find someone else," she said.

"Hey there girls! Who's your friend?" said Andrew coming up the temple steps. 

"Andrew?! What are you doing here?" asked Makoto.

"I came to see if Usagi-chan was here, you see I just got a new game and I thought she'd and you girls would like to try it. I called you at home Usagi-chan, but your mom said you were here," he explained.

"A new game?! Wow! Let me at it!" shouted Usagi. She ran down the steps and headed straight for the arcade forgetting all about her friends and 'brother.'

"That Usagi, she'll never change," smiled Andrew. 

"You can say that again," muttered Rei.

"Say Andrew, since Rita's still in Africa, do you want me to cook dinner for you sometime?" asked Makoto, silently praying he'd say yes.

"I don't want you to go through any trouble," he said.

"Oh, it's no trouble. You know how much I love to cook. How about tomorrow?"

"Well, I was planning on eating out, but I guess a real home cooked meal would be be nice," he said.

"Good. Then it's settled. I'll be over at your place at six. Now, just what kind of game is it. I could always use some pratice," she said as she and Andrew went back to the arcade.

"Same, Princess Makoto," said Tilion smiling. "She never gives up, especially when someone's girlfriend isn't around."

"You she was like that back then, too?" said Minako.

"Yes. I'm surprised you're not helping her Lady Venus. You were quite the beau scout yourself," he said. Minako blushed. "I hate to leave such beauty, but I did promise Lady Mars, I'd help her with the temple chores."

"So, you're going to stay?" asked Rei.

"Just until I find a place to live near here. I'll still help with the chores though."

"Well, it's getting late. I'd better get going. I promised Ariel and Alan I'd stop by for dinner. You coming Luna? Artemis?" said Minako.

"I'd better get Usagi before she spends another week's allowance. I'll see you later Minako," said Luna. The black cat went off to the arcade.

"I've got nothing to do, so I'll join you Mina," said the white cat, jumping onto her shoulders. The pair went off toward Ariel's house.

"Come on, Tilion. I'll show you to your room," said Rei leading the Moon Prince inside.  


"Alan, you seem to be a lot better now. How are you feeling?" asked Ariel as she began to change her clothes.

"I still miss her, Ariel. Even if she wasn't the way I remember her. But something tells me she's happy wherever she is. So I'm not going to worry anymore," said Alan from outside the bathroom.

"That's good. You know I think you've taken the first step to get over all this," she said opening the door. "Alan, you don't have to be shy around me anymore. Not after the past few weeks. Come here handsome!" She pulled him until the bathroom and kissed him. 

"I love you, Ariel." he said when they let go for air.

"I know." she smiled.

"I hope that water's not too cold," he said shutting the door. He gave her another kiss.

 


End file.
